Blue Fairy
The Blue Fairy is a recurring character on Once Upon a Time. She debuts in the first episode of the first season. She is played by guest star Keegan Tracy and is the fairytale counterpart of Mother Superior. She is a fairy who knows a great deal about magic. She is a tough and strict fairy when it comes to the rules of magic. She is always willing to offer help to those who need it but has gotten in the way of peoples happiness if she believes thats whats right. She was the one who Rumplestiltskin found out about the curse from. History Season One The Blue Fairy is called upon by Baelfire to get help with his father. The Blue Fairy tells him that his father can never be the way he was but they can go to "a land without magic". She gives him a magic bean, the last of its kind. After Rumplestiltskin refuses to give up his power and ends up leaving Baelfire to go to this world alone, he frantically calls on the Blue Fairy. She tells him that there is no way for him to get to that world without paying a great price, which is giving up this land (Fairytale Land) in exchange for the next, to which she accidentally admits there is a curse but takes pleasure in the fact that he will never be able to pull it off. He then vows to do whatever it takes to get Baelfire back. The Blue Fairy often helps many people when they wish upon a star. She does this as well, when a young man named Jiminy wishes for help. He had accidentally caused the murder of a boy's parents, and wanted her to bring them back. However, when she appears, she tells him that she cannot bring his parents back - but she could make it so that he would be able to watch over the boy. At Jiminy's request, she turns him into a cricket and instructs him to watch over the boy, whose name was Geppetto. Many years later, she is sitting in the clouds when a clumsy fairy named Nova flies up to sit with her. She gives the Blue Fairy a large bag of fairy dust. The Blue Fairy scolds Nova on her clumsiness and warns her that fairy dust was the most powerful substance in the world, because it is fueled magic. Nova agrees and complains that she had thought she would have been a fairy godmother by then. The Blue Fairy laughs, calls Nova a dreamer, and flies away. Many nights later, when Dreamy is going to Firefly Hill to run away with Nova, she, along with the head dwarf named Bossy, intercept him. She tells him that the two do not belong together, and speaks about Nova's dreams to become a fairy godmother. Only if you two were alone, she argues, would you bring untold happiness to the world. Her speech and Bossy's facts convince Dreamy to go to Firefly Hill - not to run away with Nova and explore the world, but to make sure that they could never be together again. The Blue Fairy and numerous other fairies assisted in the assault on King George's castle in attempt to rescue Prince Charming. This was apparently because of a favor owed to Grumpy. During Cinderella's pregnancy, the Blue Fairy aided her in a search to keep Rumpelstiltskin from acquiring Cinderella's unborn baby. She created a powerful magical red quill so that Rumpelstiltskin's powers would be frozen if he used it. This plan was successful, and Rumpelstiltskin was taken to his prison in the dwarves' mine. A few months later, Prince James and Snow White discuss how to defeat the Evil Queen's Dark Curse with their allies. Just before everyone votes to going to war, the Blue Fairy flies in with an enchanted tree. She claims that the tree, if fashioned into a vessel, will take one person and whisk them away to another world, so that they could come back for everyone else and save them. The original plan was for Snow White to go inside the tree so that she and her unborn baby would be safe. However, Snow White went into labor the day the wardrobe was finished, and James had to put the newborn baby Emma inside instead. Physical Appearance The Blue Fairy was very tiny (no more than 6 inches in height), although like Nova she can probably increase her size when she needs to. She has sparkly blue wings that allow her to fly. Her hair is brown, arranged in an elaborate up-do. She wears an ornately-decorated, blue dress of shimmery fabric, covered with appliques of pink, blue, and white roses. She has what seems to be a luminous blue ray and glowing white orbs emitting from the outside of her body. Appearances Trivia *She is the first fairy to appear in the series. *"The Blue Fairy" was a name given to the character in the 1940 film version of Pinocchio by Walt Disney, as her name in the original story was simply "The Fairy with Turquoise Hair". *The Blue Fairy is also referred to as "Reul Ghorm" which is Scots Gaelic for "blue star". *She helped aid the attempted rescue of Prince Charming. *She is able to tell a lie, despite claiming to Rumplestiltskin that she and her fairies don't lie, as shown when she tells Snow White and Prince Chaming at Geppetto's insistence that the magic tree can only protect one person from the Dark Curse. fr:Fée bleue Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Fairytale Characters